femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marla Ridgely Moore (Elementary)
Marla Ridgely Moore was the hidden main villainess of "Pick Your Poison," episode 5.10 of Elementary (airdate December 18, 2016). She was the ex-wife of Patrick Moore and the mother of their only son Ethan, as well as the daughter of wealthy businessman Sam Ridgely and the heiress to her family's furniture empire. Marla was one of two murder victims found in the office of Dr. Franny Krieg, with the other victim being the latter herself. Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson found their corpses in Krieg's office, as they were there after finding out that she had stolen Joan's identity (among others) to sell illegal prescriptions to addicts. Furthermore, as the episode continued, it was unearthed that underneath her wealth and status, Marla was a cruel and deranged madwoman. Several years before the episode's events, she began developing a habit of stealing her father's medications, which she used to poison Ethan, resulting in him suffering from symptoms that matched those of an autoimmune disease. The villainess committed the Munchausen by proxy poisonings throughout her son's childhood and into his adolescence, doing so due to the attention she received while tending to him. As part of her twisted actions, the evil Marla constantly doctor shopped to get more medications that she used against Ethan's immune system, which included visiting Franny's office on two occasions—the second of which occurred after she phoned one of her many aliases and left a message for her about her son. Marla gave inconsistencies that led to Krieg suspecting that something was off, with one of them being that the former had given the latter different ages regarding when she found out about Ethan's "illnesses," as well as mentioning juvenile arthritis when it wasn't listed as a symptom. Days before the events of the episode, Franny revealed her (true) suspicions to Ethan about what Marla had been doing during a private session with him, while also disclosing her own criminal acts. Enraged at his mother for stealing his life from him, as he was a shut-in due to the poisonings, he returned to Krieg's office and shot both Marla and Krieg herself to death. While Patrick was being interviewed by Sherlock and Detective Marcus Bell, he referred to his late ex-wife as a saint, indicating that he was unaware of Marla's maniacal personality and her callous deeds. Trivia * Marla Ridgely Moore is similar to Law & Order: ''SVU ''villainess Dawn McLaughlin, as both were evil mothers who poisoned their children and made them ill in order to gain their attention and force them to become dependent on them. Both mothers began their string of poisonings during their offspring's childhood and continued them into their adolescence, and both ended up meeting the same fate: being killed by their victims. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Domestic Abuser Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed By Relative Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Mother Category:Munchausen by Proxy Category:Offscreen Death Category:Psychotic Category:Rich Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot